Talk:Lunar Lander
Lunar Lander trap I wonder if the lunar landers rockets kill the zombies when you take off land like the zipline in shi no numa so you can at least step off the platform + i heard speculation that sometimes the lander will take off but stop in the middle of flight because its a prototype just speculation will that become a stratagy on later levels like in shi no numa just plant the claymores on it and hope for the best or is it like the teleporters in kino and take you to the pack a punch room? looks like well see soonThe Pentagon Tek 11:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The barrier stops you from jumping off in flight. This is a replacment for the teleporter, its not a trap. General Geers 12:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The teleportor could be considered part trap, because any zombies inside it would die. Burned00 23:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) American equipment in a Russian base? What's the Lunar Lander, a piece of American equipment, doing in a Russian base, especially during the Cold War? Seems odd.... The Russians had the technology themsleves. They were the first to put a living being in space. General Geers 01:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) No, the Russians had the Space Shuttle. Russia only had plans to orbit the moon, not land on it, so I find it odd that the Russians are using an American design. No, Shuttles didn't exist until the 80s. Ever heard of the KGB? even if it is american equipment The Americans wuldn't exactly hand over the blueprints. General Geers 08:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :The Russians could have captured an old lander and reverse engineered the blueprint. Or they could have had spies at NASA. 08:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The Soviet Union did develop lunar landers for their planned mission to the moon. Because the Soviet moon program was plagued with problems, because of the collapse of the Soviet Union and the secret nature of the cold war, much of the Soviet space program could be lost from history. The Soviet Union had the technology and the will to build this lander. For all we know America could have stolen blueprints from the Soviets to make their lander. Lordqaz 10:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I think I kinda got the big picture now. However, there's still one more problem: the Lunar Lander (LL) was designed to land only on the moon which had lower gravity than Earth, hence a softer landing. The LL's design would make it next to impossible to land one on Earth without rupturing the landing fear, making the LL only usable once, which btw is a rubbish idea. That's why astronauts had to train using helicopters. Way to think this one through, "3Arc". : The Apollo astronauts trained on Lunar Landing Training Vehicles (LLTVs) not helicopters. The LLTV's had a jet engine to allow it to take off vertically. It is possible the the Soviets could have made this. The Apollo Lunar Module only had one rocket this one appears to have 4 or 5, so it is possible that this one was made for travel on earth. I think that "3acr" did good job of thinking this through. Lordqaz 08:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Other use = PaP The "Other Use" 3arc mentioned was probably the fact that they are used to get to the PaP machine.